


Blue and Gold

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new students arrive at Dipper's High School, they make him question his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The LGBT+ Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+LGBT%2B+Community).



 

 

Dipper Pines is a normal 17-year-old boy. He just returned from his 6th summer visiting his Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and is about to begin his senior year in high school.

 

But this year will be different from the other 3 years under his belt. This year, Dipper will properly find out who he is.

 

* * *

 

Dipper had always been confident in his sexuality: straight. He was attracted to women, and he knew it for fact.

 

At least, he knew it for fact until the first day of senior year.

 

That was when Dipper met the two men that would help him come to terms with himself.

 

* * *

 

  
It began as a normal day: Dipper woke up, got dressed, and got all his supplies together. He even beat Mabel, his twin sister, into the shower, which was an achievement in and of itself: Mabel was always in the shower first.  _Always_ .

 

After they both were ready, they went out to their car (an ancient thing; it may have been a Buick at one time), got in, and drove to school. It was Mabel's turn to drive.

 

They got to school at the same time as always: 7:55, just in time for the caferteria to be emptying out. They snagged breakfast, and went to sit with their friends.

 

That was when Dipper saw them.

 

They were identical (well, basically identical): tall, fair, and with rather pointy faces. Well, rather pointy everything: hair, eyebrows, noses, ears, the works. The one on the left had his arms crossed; he was not happy. He had blond hair, and wore a simple yellow t-shirt, anciently faded and worn blue jeans, and basic, non-descript sneakers. The one on the right had his hands in his pockets and his head cast down; he seemed more sad than angry. Unlike his (probable) brother, he had exceptionally light blue hair, and wore a humongous sweater that would put many of Mabel's to shame; it's color matched his hair's. He had a scar on his forehead: nothing of note, just a slash running at a roughly 45 degree angle from forehead to the top of the facial T.

 

And they were the most beautiful people Dipper had ever seen in his entire life.

 

  
Dipper didn't know how this could be; he wasn't attracted to men, not in any sense. Boobs, now  _that's_ where it's at. Not dicks.

 

  
They were being escorted in by a teacher; Dipper assumed they must be new, as he'd certainly never seen them before. He'd remember  _these_ two any day.

 

And then he remembered where he was, and who he was with. He looked to his right to see Mabel quickly standing up and rushing to the new students.

 

Dipper prayed Mabel didn't do anything brash. But, then again, that'd be out-of-character for Mabel.

 

But today was an out-of-character day.

 

Actually, from the sight of it, nothing brash appeared to be happening; Mabel had walked up, introduced herself, and led the newbies to her table. Blue-hair sat across from Dipper, and Blondie sat across from where Mabel had been. Mabel went to get the new kids breakfast, leaving her awkward teenage brother alone with them.

 

Dipper, despite his emotions flinging themselves all over from Hell and high water, decided he should introduce himself.

 

"Hello."

 

"HEY, THERE!" The blond one shouted. Dipper reeled back, almost falling off the seat. 

 

This kid was probably very weird.

 

"Why are you shouting?" Dipper asked, leaning back.

 

"NO IDEA, KID! IT'S JUST WHAT I DO! MY NAME'S BILLY, BILLY BEALE! NICE TAMEETCHA!"

 

The blond one thrust out an open hand, presumably for a handshake, which Dipper reluctantly accepted, slowly sticking out his hand to meet the other. They shook, and Dipper felt extremely hot. Like his skin was on fire.

 

"And, uh, hello to you, too." Dipper said, turning to the guy in blue.

 

He simply looked at Dipper quickly, whimpered, and turned away, closing his eyes and hiding in his sweater.

 

"Uh, wh-"

 

"THAT'S MY BROTHER, WILL! HE'S AWKWARD IN SOCIAL SITUATIONS AND UNDER A LOT OF STRESS! HE'S AWESOME WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM, THOUGH!"

 

"Bill... don't..." Will whimpered in his brother's general direction.

 

"OH, SHUSH, YOU BIG CRYBABY!"

 

It was at that moment Mabel returned with breakfast: biscuits, "gravy", and "omelets", even though the last two were poor substitutions.

 

"They also had little chicken patties, but I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got these instead!"

 

Mabel sat the styrofoam trays down in front of the brothers, before returning to her own across the table.

 

"Thank y-" Will started, before being rudely interrupted by his brother.

 

"THANKS A LOT, MADAM! YOU KNOW, I GET THE FEELING I'LL LIKE YOU!"

 

Mabel stuck a hand over her mouth and giggled coyly before returning to her breakfast.

 

They ate in silence until 8:25 came along, and the brothers decided to go find the teacher that had helped them earlier.

 

Bill got up and took both the brother's trays, and Mabel took her's and Dipper's, leaving them alone at the table.

 

There was a few seconds of silence before Will quietly said, "...you know, you seem nice."

 

Dipper huffed.

 

"I like to think I am."

 

Will emerged slightly from his sweater shell, allowing Dipper to see his big, beautiful blue eyes.

 

Will opened his mouth, as if to continue speaking, but Bill returned from the trash can, grabbed Will by the back of the sweater collar, and tugged him off the seat.

 

"LET'S GET TO CLASS! DON'T WANNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY, DO YOU?"

 

Dipper was certain Mabel would say something, but she didn't; evidently, she either didn't notice or thought it was justified.

 

At that, the brothers grabbed their bags, slung them over their shouders, and got ready to leave.

 

"Bye, guys!" Mabel said, waving at their new friends.

 

"BYE!" Bill shouted before turning and walking out, his brother alongside.

 

As they walked out, Dipper couldn't help his eyes wandering to the top of Will's slacks. Then he smacked himself mentally, grabbed his things, and walked with Mabel to their first class of the day.

 

* * *

 

A couple weeks later, Dipper was still confused about his sudden and unprompted attraction to the brothers. Well, just the one brother, but still. He was a guy. A male. A dick-equipped mage, not a boob-equipped wench.

 

Dipper knew he was attracted to women.

 

But maybe he was attracted to men, too?

 

No, impossible.

 

* * *

 

It was as easy as pie telling Mabel he was bisexual. Well, after taking ages to figure out he was, it was easy. The figuring out part, not so much.

 

It was Christmas, and Dipper concluded his research into the subject. He decided that his attraction to females was still there and still valid, but his newfound attraction to males was also just as valid. He was relatively certain he wasn't just bi-curious; after seeing the brothers, Dipper had suddenly found himself staring at all sorts of butts and bulges and pecs and abs, mostly by accident. No, he was full-on bisexual.

 

  
Now that the hard part was done, he had to go through the  _really_ hard part: letting everyone know.

 

He told Mabel first.

 

It was just after presents, which came after breakfast. As they carted their loot up to their bedrooms, Dipper snagged Mabel by the arm and said, "Hey, can we, uh, talk for a second?"

 

"Sure thing, Bro-Bro."

 

They walked into Mabel's room, Dipper closing and locking the door behind them. Mabel pluncked down on the bed while Dipper continued standing.

 

"Alright, um, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently. I-"

 

"Were you thinking about kittens?"

 

"...what?" Dipper asked, scrunching his brow.

 

  
"Were you thinking about kittens? I  _love_ thinking about kittens!"

 

"Mabel, please, please don't interrupt with any... Mabel-isms."

 

Mabel pouted, but nodded her head.

 

"Alright, I, uh, I've been doing thinking recently, and, uh, some research, and, uh, I've discovered something about myself. Uh, something big."

 

"Hmm?" Mabel asked.

 

"Mabel..." Dipper sat on the bed beside her, putting his hands on her knees, "I, uh, I'm pretty sure I, uh... like... guys, too."

 

"...wait, what? Dipper-"

 

"I know it's sudden and unprovoked, but-"

 

"Wait, Dipper, are you saying you're bisexual?"

 

"...yeah. Yeah, I am."

 

"Oh. Alright, then."

 

Mabel stood up and headed for the door.

 

"Wait, hang on, you're just... accepting it?"

 

"Yep." 

 

"But, Mabel, I thought..."

 

  
"Thought what? I'm your sister, Dipper, and we've been through  _everything_ together. I'll still love you, whoever you choose to knock boots with."

 

"Ugh, Mabel, don't say it like that."

 

"What would you rather I say? "Oh, yes, yes, I'll still feel familial attraction to you, whomever you decide to enter coitus with! Hmm-hmm-hmm!""

 

Mabel twirled an imaginary moustache as she delivered her deep, close-mouthed laugh. She was probably imitating a rich person.

 

Dipper laughed, "Ugh, no, that's worse!" Before he got up and hugged her.

 

"I love you, Mabel."

 

"I love you, too, Dipper."

 

They broke the hug before Mabel asked, "How are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

 

"Um... I'm not, uh... actually telling them yet."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

* * *

 

"Mason Pines and William Beale, I now prounounce you a married couple. You may kiss your spouse."

 

Dipper leaned forward and kissed Will on the lips. The church erupted into applause and cheers, especially Mabel.

 

But Mabel designed this whole thing, of course she would be cheering the loudest.

 

Dipper looked into those deep blue eyes he had first seen only 2 years ago, and said three very simple, but very special words.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blue and Gold  
> Work Code: THB0003  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, June 16th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> This fic was published on the day (Friday, June 26th, 2015) the United States Supreme Court ruled Same-Sex marriage legal in all 50 states.


End file.
